The Urathear
The Incantrean Pantheon As evidenced by the massive Tower of the Urathear that dwarfs all other buildings in the realm, Incantre is dominated by religion. At the center of this worship is the twelve membered pantheon containing six gods and six goddesses that are known collectively as the Urathear. In the common representation of all of these deities, the symbols for each are arranged in a circle like the hours on a sundial. All twelve higher beings are said to be on the same generational level, meaning that they originated around the same time. They represent both physical and social phenomena, such as nature and art. The creation of Incantre is generally attributed to these deities. The Gods Nolveda Small, winged, transluscent, fae-like deity that watches over cultivated land. She speaks only in the rustling of plants and brings fortune or misfortune on a whim. Once-a-year-lover of Osdaen. Matron of agriculture, sustenance, fortune, healing. Osdaen Wise god in the form of an old man. He is said to traverse the earth when the moon is full. Once a year, during harvest time, he courts Nolveda and their passion gives rise to the full, bright harvest moon. Moonlight can be captured in some crystals and used for magical purposes. Patron of arcane arts, scholars, the moon. Sorai Homely goddess with the aspect of a kindhearted middle aged woman. A judge of households, women will often hang up weaves, dried plants, etc. to bring favor from Sorai. Matron of home and hearth, womanly pursuits. Ryaus Forest god with hair of grass, branches growing from his back and limbs, and leaf clothing. Carries a living bow that is said to never miss. He is said to aid those who respect nature if they are lost or in danger. Patron of archery, hunting, nature. Kah'ne Spider goddess of cruelty and hate. Her minions spun huge webs that span the city of Se'Vakh and its vicinity. She has a hatred of Dresnok and his elemental fire, so she dwells in the darker parts of caves. Matron of violence, betrayal, female dominance, chaos. She is the primary patron of the Fiends . Dresnok Fierce tempered, muscular god that is said to give fire its heat. His forges are deep down in the earth where rivers of lava flow. This domain was built for him by Gru'mal to shield the surface dwellers from Dresnok's awesome heat. Primarily worshipped by dwarves and other deep dwellers, he is also given credit for cave-ins, valuable finds, etc. Patron of fire, forge, depths. Adsel Amorphous goddess that can take on many forms wherever shadows lie. Parents use Adsel's name to invoke fear in children who misbehave, as she is said to steal them in the night. Matron of the night, dark arts, secrets. Gru'mal Male deity that embodies sand, soil and rocks. He is rumored to traverse the land as both a large rock elemental and a sandstorm. According to legend, the crystalline dragon in Se'Vakh was defeated and cast into statue form by none other than Gru'mal himself. Patron of desolation, earth (soil and rocks), nomads. Lieathe Twin faceted goddess with the face of a beautiful, youthful woman on one side and a scorned lover on the other. Two sides of the same coin, she inspires both true love and lust. Matron of beauty, seduction, trickery, arts. Jadaos Warrior deity with the body of a youthful male clad in radiant armor carrying a long spear and sword. Is said to fight for the more honorable side in a conflict. Just invoking his name on the battlefield bolsters men's courage. Patron of honor, valor, courage, steel. He is the primary patron of the Celestials . Miciea Goddess that speaks through creatures of the sea. It is also said that she embodies the sea and rides hurricanes. A common form of justice among sailors is to throw the person in question into the sea naked and leave their fate up to Miciea. Matron of sea, ocean winds, sailing. Uthalion Lucent (bright and shining) god whose body is composed of stars and whose eyes flash like meteors. He races across the sky each day, bringing light to the surface, and spends the night resting. Patron of upper heavens (stars, meteors, celestial signs), daytime. Category:Urathear